Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 October 2016
12:10 why are you suspicious 12:10 :P coz you said you play pokemon... do u spend more hours on it than BF? 12:11 well 12:11 hard to say 12:11 platinum was my first video game 12:11 but bf 12:11 im still playing to this day 12:11 ive gone through 2 anniversaries in jp now 12:11 wow 12:11 and i havent touched oras in a while 12:11 12:14 are u japanese,.. infer? 12:14 u're not right 12:14 ello lin 12:14 yet u play jpn server 12:14 american, 12:14 and are able to make-out the jpn words 12:14 my descent isnt that long 12:14 any japanese blood? 12:14 Not even 12:14 Indian, yes 12:14 but not japanese 12:15 oooh! 12:15 my bf's indian 12:15 he came over to sg 12:15 also technically belarussian, and jewish 12:15 i see. 12:16 oooh 12:16 are you orthodox or messianic? 12:16 i have only met 3 israelis + 1 israeli family 12:16 i never cared about religion 12:16 i enjoy it sometimes 12:16 so jew is a culture? 12:16 its both 12:16 yeah 12:17 if you count culture as seperate 12:17 its all 3 12:17 i've met 1-2 jews who were chinese 12:17 it's strange for me 12:17 because i'm chinese 12:17 i see. 12:17 but chinese is a race 12:17 not a religion 12:17 or faith 12:17 it has a common faith if i recall 12:17 nah 12:17 taoism+confucism, right? 12:18 Jew is all of the following - race, religion, and i forgot last 1 12:18 no, huh? 12:18 confucianism is not a faith 12:18 taoism is not either 12:18 wow, we must have a different understanding of faith then 12:18 i guess i cant learn everything thorugh raptly listening in history class 12:18 I find a race who lives in a different country with a completely different faith, quite distinctive. And it puzzles me too 12:19 Its still a rather sensitive topic for other people who are not comfortable with it 12:19 they aren't really faiths... 12:19 because they're just principles 12:20 if you look at it originally 12:20 just a series of worldviews 12:20 Agreed. 12:20 a series of views 12:20 of course people may muddy it and put in the cosmos and yin and yang etc. 12:20 yes,.. a series of views,.. not even world views 12:20 It will just create an endless loop with no definite answer or conclusion. It is what you believe anyway. 12:20 a series of views that should never have mattered in the first place 12:20 right. 12:20 am i correct? 12:20 its all how you see things 12:21 er.. infer 12:21 people dont kill someone who interprets animal farm a different way 12:21 if u read the original writings,.. you can see the character of the person 12:21 and their intent 12:21 yes, but at the end of the day 12:22 it can be a decent intent,... so i think it matters 12:22 who wrote it? probably someone seeing something happening, and understanding it differently 12:22 animal farm - thats a tv show in Korea, showing special animals around Korea. 12:22 ...special... 12:22 emphasis on special 12:22 ...ah yes 12:22 very 12:22 12:22 Weird? Classy? UMA? 12:22 ...interesting 12:22 what kind of special? 12:22 some weird 12:22 weird genes? 12:22 some... troublesome 12:22 ohhh 12:22 some...... terrifying 12:23 I'd say UMA/cryptic 12:23 ohhh 12:23 such as 12:23 what's uma, meg? 12:23 i can google but... 12:23 if u're kind enough to... 12:23 Unidentified.... M.... A... 12:23 a raccoon who lived in an apartment for 3 months in a middle of a city 12:23 or 12:23 unidentified m a 12:23 ahhhh justbe 12:23 It's how you think of the cryptid creatures like the Yeti or the Loch Ness Monster for instance 12:23 i guess u use english subtitles to figure out what's happening? 12:23 a dog who ran away from her owner and started to live in a hill, where she gave birth to 4 bibes... 12:23 okies, meg 12:23 lol 12:23 wow 12:23 etc etc 12:23 hahaha 12:24 so called "urban legends" creatures. Elusive, but hard to believe 12:24 ahh 12:24 thanks 12:24 Mhm. 12:24 i just watch "hello counselor" 12:24 and "living alone" 12:24 korean show,,, right? 12:24 stories of korean celebs living alone 12:24 yup 12:24 that's kinda randomish stuff 12:24 but eh 12:24 like in mongolia 12:25 lol 12:25 * Langeline has adhd 12:25 sorry 12:25 hello counsler is kinda weird 12:25 it is? 12:25 living alone... not anymore with cameras all around them 12:25 the recent episodes 12:25 the cams are just around for 2-3 days 12:25 and korean celebs are quite homogeneous 12:26 isnt hello counsler the one where people come and try to solve their problem with each other or something? 12:26 yup 12:26 yea 12:26 i find it a little peculiar to call it a "show" 12:26 as much as for me 12:27 Radio Star + Infinite Challenge are my fa 12:27 v 12:27 is it korean? 12:27 uh 12:27 yea 12:27 is there a link? 12:27 so that i can check them out 12:27 radio star sounds good 12:27 infinite challenge, i've no idea the storyline 12:27 uh 12:27 wait 12:28 btw 12:28 fyi 12:28 hmm? 12:28 let me warn that this website has ... 12:28 lots 12:28 lots of ads between shows 12:28 lol 12:28 no worries 12:29 i've an ad pop-up 12:29 blocker 12:29 http://www.ondemandkorea.com/radio-star-e497.html 12:29 it's not pop-up 12:29 it's ad like Youtube 12:29 between the video 12:29 kekeke 12:29 it also has english sub so, gdi 12:29 i find the other show also on this link? 12:30 infinite challenges? 12:30 yea 12:30 cool 12:30 ty 12:30 most with english sub 12:30 not sure if all 12:30 i've been to korea before 10 years ago 12:30 you understand korean that's being spoken? 12:30 nope 12:30 ... 12:30 * Langeline is chinese 12:30 neat 12:30 can you read it? 12:30 singaporean 12:31 like 12:31 안녕 12:31 can you read that or what 12:31 idek 12:31 well 12:31 whatev 12:32 good boy 12:35 is it possible to get more xp from gaia than the latest quest in ishgria stage i'm in? 12:35 Grand Gaia maps usually have 2x EXP bonuses while Ishgria maps has 1/2 Energy during special events 12:35 ask mich 12:35 ah 12:36 ty 12:36 no wonder 12:36 meg, which level are u in now? 12:36 I usually grind in Agni's final quest during 2x EXP in Grand Gaia if my 5 quests are at Agni 12:36 wow 12:36 yes 12:36 And in Zamburg's optional quest vs. Mirfah 12:37 Zamburg:Bonus 12:37 ohh... but bariura doesn't give more xp than agni? 12:38 * Langeline reviews where agni is 12:38 The bad thing is that longer battles and more energy cost in Bariura 12:38 than in Agni 12:38 Agni Region 12:38 > Ryvern > Agni > Mirvana 12:39 ahh 12:39 smart 12:39 The only quest I do in Bariura is the final area. Because I love the BGM more than the region itself 12:39 Because its a rainbow region. 12:39 well.. it's not 2x exp now but half energy 12:39 ohhh 12:40 why do you call it the rainbow region? 12:40 i see only a sunset 12:40 cape narasta 12:40 Hinanawi 12:40 rainbow regions like Cordelica, Lizeria and Atharva 12:40 RAINBOW 12:40 Unlike the usual Fire places with mostly Fire enemies 12:40 * Justbeho remembers asdf movie 12:41 ohh 12:41 Fire zones of the mentioned regions are of mixed elements 12:41 The entire map of Corde, Lizer, Athar, Bari are of mixed elements 12:41 Even bosses are mixed 12:41 so,... how is that helpful? 12:41 or pleasurable? 12:41 Its boring. :/ 12:41 I hate those maps 12:41 ohhh lol 12:42 Wulgee and Rakshult doesn't follow a rainbow pattern, bosses and enemies are of 2 elements only 12:42 Don't count fixed 1-battle quests 12:42 Zamburg is the only unique one because the final boss isn't Amu Yunos, but Owen. 12:43 now arc3 12:43 is just 12:43 pain 12:43 no fun 12:43 no reward 12:43 just pain 12:43 they set the bar too high? 12:43 The dont follow the elemental pattern 12:43 This time, its the real deal. Mixed enemies and shorter battles, but you are still handicapped 12:43 They* 12:43 maybe u can come back in a couple of years when they come up with new units to defeat arc 3 12:43 As you see Bectas' areas 12:44 meg has reached arc 3.... 12:44 * Langeline guesses 12:44 i cleared Bectas and the EX Dungeon 12:44 Ah, here we go. 12:44 And I'm Lv 388 if you're wondering. 12:45 wow 12:45 let me check out my highest level friend 12:45 My highest level friend is Lv 53X 12:46 Rise, my brothers! The Skeleton War is upon us! http://prntscr.com/cwx2j1 12:46 1 of 100 of my list is a Thanatos 12:46 monoplz 12:48 Odds of me in getting to Ruling Star during ABP/CBP up 12:48 54041 ABP to go. 12:48 what's the prize? 12:49 meg? 12:49 Summoner Key 12:49 wow 12:49 I want that 2nd copy of my Health Codex already 12:49 I reached Cycle Cutter after maintenance. I crafted Daybreak Moon immediately after. 12:49 seems like i still have a long way to go 12:50 Guys 12:50 there was a guy 12:50 who did not participate in arena 12:50 until he beat Mildran KM 12:50 (Y) 12:50 ABP 0, using Ark Omni lead 12:50 actually true story 12:50 wow 12:51 Some people do that actually 12:51 how did u talk to him? 12:51 to find out he'd actually beat mildran 12:51 He made a post on reddit. 12:51 no wonder,.. ty mono 12:51 Screenshot of him at 0 ABP with OE Ark lead 12:52 The guy doesn't have an Arena rank, right? 12:52 Just blank. 12:52 Never even touched it nor even saw Seria's first cutscene with you 12:57 I got 5-6 days left to try to get enough points to reach Ruling Star 12:58 ...mfw Hisui and Ensa have anemic HP values compared to everyone else due to complete lack of stat SP 12:58 the abp lasts so long? 12:58 bbl 12:59 http://prntscr.com/cwx6dc 12:59 Seeya Infer. 12:59 lucky mono 12:59 most of my omnis hit 17k on average 12:59 anyways, now bbs 01:03 http://prntscr.com/cwx7k1 God bless 01:03 http://prntscr.com/cwx7mn 01:05 wow 01:05 how did your hp get so high 01:05 is it because those units have naturally high hp? 01:05 or are those animas? 01:06 Either all of them are Anima 01:06 or it has some good sphere combinations 01:06 and Elgifs 01:13 Hi, cat! 01:13 * Megido Fire pets the cat 2016 10 21